Speechless': A Not a Normal Year Short Story
by Autumn-Angel-31
Summary: A NaNY Short Story. Part II of II. Co-written with Anime-Cartoonist 2. Sheppard is throwing a dance at the Academy. Ari wants to tell Jim her feelings. Full summary inside. Part II: The dance and Ari's confession. Will it work? Find out inside! JimXAri
1. Thinking of a way and making the date

'Speechless': A 'Not a Normal Year'

Short Story

Part I

By: WritteroftheWest & Autumn-Angel-31

Hey! Ya, I know this should be Chapter 3 of 'Not a Normal Year', but I'm stuck, so here's a Short Story. It was going to be a One-shot, but I wanted to post something, so this will be in 2 parts.

It's based on the song 'Speechless" by Melissa O'Neil. It was going to be set to the song 'To You I Belong' by BWitched, but I heard this song at work, so I changed my mind.

It's dedicated to the following, in no particular order:

Koolkatdq – For her support and lending and me her OC for future chapters. Thank you so much! Torri will be in this story. If you, the readers, want to know what she looks like, visit koolkatdq's profile. I'm too lazy to describe her right now. I'll describe her in the upcoming chapter on 'Not a Normal Year'. I hope Torri's lines are OK!

JudaiHaou'sGirl – For all her help and encouragement and messages! You ROCK!

KolabyNikola – Thanks for editing 'Not a Normal Year'! I really appreciate it!

WritteroftheWest – For all the support and messages! And for writing about half (or more) of this! Props to you! Thanks a bunch! here's a cookie Make sure reviews are made out to both of us! She wrote a great deal of this fic. You also ROCK!

And to all my reviewers! You guys ROCK! You keep me going! This is for all of ya!

A note: This is after the Dark World fiasco and before 'Not a Normal Year 2: Second Semester'. Yes there will be a sequel. (I guess I should get this one done first! O.O) This is set during a dance that Sheppard threw to celebrate the return of Duel Academy and Jaden and Co. from the other dimension. This one-shot has no real importance to the plot of 'Not a Normal Year'; it's only a one-shot I felt like writing now. The main plot thing in this is that Ari finally tells Jim how she feels, through a song, because she isn't so good at putting her feelings into an actual sentence…. I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: Doing the disclaimer is my OC Ari!

Ari: Autumn doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the song. She only owns me, Ari and the plot. (Thankfully she doesn't own it or this show would be a crazy music filled soap opera.) Torri belongs to koolkatdq!

ME: Thank you Ari, I think. I'LL NEVER OWN GX! I must face that… :(

(#) Author's Note. The note will be at the end.

Enjoy! Please review! Cookies and GX Chibi Plushies to all that review!

P.S. I HOPE to have the next chapter of 'Not a Normal Year' up soon. But I'm in a rut and don't have a lot of time for writing due to work. O.O

P.S.S. No flames please and thank you. If there are errors in spelling, punctuation or layout, please let me know so I can fix it and keep that in mind for later fics.

-- (Insert line thingy) --

'Speechless'

Part I

"Finally, we're home. Maybe things can get back to normal." Ariana said to her friend Alexis as they were walking from their second class to the third one.

"Ari, there's no such thing as "normal" here at Duel Academy." the Obelisk Blue replied, using finger quotes.

"Can't a girl dream? It's not that getting sucked into another dimension umpteen times and watching all my friends 'die' before my eyes wasn't a thrill, but I'm just glad we're back." Ari replied in her usual offhanded, sarcastic way. But Alexis could see through her façade of sarcasm and fake smiles in an instant. Alexis knew what happened to Ari in that awful place from Axel. But, the funny thing was that there was a sweet side to it too. Of course Ari had to watch most of them 'die' before her very eyes, knowing that she couldn't stop it, but Ari finally came to terms with her feelings for Jim. Alexis smiled to herself.

"Alexis? You OK?" Alexis's friend asked as they arrived at their classroom.

"Ummm? Oh, I'm fine!" Alexis said with a smile. Ari raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything else. They walked into the classroom and Jasmine and Mindy, Alexis's friends, or as Ari's friend Torri called them, "Alexis's Cronies", waved Alexis over. "See you later Ari." Alexis called over her shoulder. Ari waved back. Just then, the fore mentioned Ra Yellow girl and Alexis's brother's girlfriend waved at Ari from her seat toward the bottom of the classroom. Ari waved back and continued to her seat farther up, to where the other exchange students sat.

"Hey Jesse, Axel." she greeted as she sat down next to Axel and took out her books and PDA. Even though Adrian was sitting in the row in front of them, Ari totally ignored him. (1) "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just so excited for Duel History." Axel remarked.

"Duel History is exciting. You can learn a lot from it, if you pay attention." Ari laughed. "Unlike you two."

"I think that you and Jim are the only ones who any attention in this class." Jesse said. Ari immediately went a lovely shade of red and suddenly became very interested in her boots. Jesse raised an eyebrow.

Axel leaned over towards Ari. "You didn't tell Jim how you feel yet?" he whispered it more like a statement than a question.

"I'm working on it!" Ari whispered back. "It's a plan in progress."

"_**When**_ are you going to tell him?" Axel asked.

"Tell who what?" Jesse piped in. The other two exchange students ignored him.

"I was thinking a week from doomsday." Ari remarked. Axel sighed.

"Tell who what?" Jesse asked again.

"Ari wants to tell Jim that she's in love with him." Axel stated. Ari went a darker, lovelier shade of red.

"Finally! It took long enough." Jesse said.

"AXEL! I thought you weren't going to say anything! Who else did you tell?" Ari asked in horror.

"Just Alexis. No one else." Axel said in his defence. Ari's head hit her desk with a thud. Then a moment later, her head shot up and she had a mortified look on her face.

"Axel, if you told Alexis, then she would have told Atticus and Torri. And they are the two most romantic people in this school!" Ari realized in horror. She didn't even have it out of her mouth when her PDA started to beep. She answered it to see a message from Torri on it. It went kind of like this;

"YOU FINALLY ADMITTED IT! When are you going to tell him? Or did you tell him already? Anyway, doesn't matter! You two look so cute together! "

- Torri

Ari sighed and answered back;

"No, I didn't tell him. I don't know when or if I'll tell him."

- Ari --

Ari sighed and sank in to her chair. "What else could go wrong…?" she groaned as she put her PDA away.

-- With Torri--

Torri snickered to herself. "I finally caught Ari in a tight spot!" she whispered to herself with victory.

-- Back to where the Exchange students are. --

Class started. And what Ari had said was right, Duel History was exciting, only if you were the three who were actually listening… It seemed like all of the student's, besides Jim, Alexis and Ari, fell asleep during the class hour, even Axel was a sleep on his text book with a puddle of drool…

Ari shook her head as she had noticed this fact. She decided to let her eyes wander. They just so happened to fall on Jim who was sitting so attentively…

"_Handsome…" _was the first word that came into her mind.

Her cheeks turned a lovely shade of red as she thought about what she had just described Jim as being. She was right, in fact… Ari sighed and again sank into her seat and begun to mess around with her pencil.

"_I guess that was a sign that I should tell him?" _she thought.

--Back down where Torri, Alexis and others are. --

Alexis noticed Torri snickering and talking to herself. She heard Ari's name and looked up to where Ari was. Alexis had just so happened to catch her friend blushing. She smiled, knowing who it might be about…

--Back to Ari and Co. --

Ari spent the rest of the class thinking of when, where and how she was going to finally confess her love to Jim…

And it wasn't going too well.

Class ended and Ari was snapped out of her trance like state. All the students were waking up and high tailing it out of the building. Jesse stood up and stretched and yawned then gathered up his stuff.

Ari was gathering her things when her PDA started to beep, not even making Axel stir. She fished out her PDA to see a message from Torri. It was like this;

"I saw you during Duel History today…You blushed after you had "accidentally" looked Jim's way…"

- Torri

Ari sighed and replied back;

"Whatever Torri…And besides…It's not a crime is it? You forgot that I ACTUALLY LIKE THE GUY!"

- Ari --'

Ari put away her PDA again and tried to wake up Axel, who was still asleep. "Axel, class is over…You can wake up now…" Ari said, trying to wake the boy up. He woke up with a start; he looked around and spotted Jesse in the row in front of him and Ari beside him.

"What happened?" Axel asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"You fell asleep, like the rest of the class did." Ari explained.

"Did you fall asleep Jesse?" Axel asked the southern boy who smiled.

"You bet I did! I was never able to do that kind of stuff back home! If ya did, you'd get detention!" Jesse said, he had his eyes closed and smiled a toothy grin. Jaden, Syrus, and Hassleberry approached him and the others.

"Hey bro! Did you sleep well in class?" Jaden asked as he placed an arm over Jesse's shoulders.

Jesse chuckled. "You better believe it partner!"

"Sweetness! Now let's head to Red and get some grub! All that sleeping sure makes ya hungry!" Ari rolled her eyes at them.

"Alright Jay, I'll be there in a sec, you guys go, I'll catch up." Jesse said smiling as the three did so.

"You better not tell anyone else about Ari's crush." Axel said as he was gathering up his stuff.

"Yea Jess. I trust you…As a friend…" Ari said.

"I won't tell anyone… I promise" Jesse said as he had picked up his stuff and walked off. He added the last part after Ari shot him a warning glare.

Alexis walked up to Ari. "Hey Ari, wanna walk back to the dorms together?" she asked as Ari stood up in front of her holding her text books, note books and a lot of other stuff.

"Sure Alexis! See ya Axel." Ari said before she walked off with her friend.

"Hey Ari," Alexis said as the two walked side by side out of the main campus building. "Are you planning on going to the Duel Academy dance?"

"What? When is it?" Ari asked.

"You haven't heard? It's in a couple days. It says so on the posters posted in the hallways in the entire academy building." Alexis reminded her as she looked over at her friend.

"I-I…might…" Ari said as she looked down at her boots.

"Or are you going to wait until Jim asks you to the dance?" Alexis said with a teasing smile as she nudged her friend.

"Shut up!" Ari said with a playful smile.

The two girls laughed as they walked along to the Obelisk Girl's Dorm.

--Later on--

It was sunset. Ari sat alone on the soft sand on the beach, all by herself. She had her knees drawn up with her right arm wrapped around them and her left hand messing with the soft sand. She thought about Jim and at the same time the song "Speechless" was going through her head.

Ari sighed and started humming part of the song as she picked up sand and letting it slowly fall out of her hand.

"_Why shouldn't I confess my love to Jim? After all we've been through in that other dimension…But, I know I'm gonna screw up with trying to say it!_ _If I do tell him, and he doesn't feel the__same way about me,__I could lose friendship with him…" _she thought.

She rested her forehead against her knees and let out a frustrated sigh. She threw a handful of sand in to the water. She then looked up to see the setting sun, loving how it touched everything with an orange glow.

Just then, Ari's PDA started beeping. She fished it out of her pocket and read yet another message that was sent to her by Torri.

"If you don't get up and do something to prepare for "confessing your love" then I will for you!"

Ari sighed and replied;

"I'm kind of busy right now…"

Torri replied;

"Ha ha! I'm coming over tonight…"

Ari put her PDA back in her pocket and stood up and turned only to see Jim. She jumped as Jim chuckled upon seeing her jump.

"Jim! You scared me!" Ari said as her heart beat wildly in her chest. Jim stopped in front of her.

He smiled and let part of the brim of his cowboy hat cover up his bandaged eye. "Sorry mate…"Ari only took a few steps passed Jim only to be stopped by him.

"Uh…Ari?" He asked as he slightly turned to look back at her with his good eye. "Could I…um…ask you something?"

"Uh…" she said uncertainly as she thought.

"No worries mate. It can wait…" Jim said quickly with his good natured smile as he looked out amongst the ocean.

"Uh…OK…I guess I'll be seeing ya Jim…" Ari said as she turned and started to walk away.

--Later--

About 25 minutes later, she opened the door to her dorm room. She sighed as she turned on a light.

About 25 minutes more later on she was standing in front of her mirror in her room, practicing, if possible, how she would confess to Jim.

--Later Still O.O--

After the 39th screw up, she called it quits and sprawled out on her bed and heaved a long and frustrated sigh.

"This will never work…" Ari said to herself as she looked up at the ceiling. "I want to tell him but I just can't put it in words…" she placed an arm over her eyes and fell silent for a couple minutes. "Unless…" she said as she took her arm off her eyes.

She smiled to herself. "Ari, you are a genius!"

It seemed that a great weight had just been lifted from her shoulders…But there was always the possibility that her idea could go terribly wrong…That's the thought that stayed in the back of her mind.

Just then, there was a knock on the door to her dorm room. Ari got up and answered it. It was Torri, standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Told ya I'd come!" she said as she took a step in to the room. Ari shut the door and walked over to her bed.

"So what are you going to preach to me about this time?" Ari asked as she sat down on the bed with her arms crossed. Torri just looked at her friend and opened her mouth to, supposedly, start her lecture, as if reading her mind, Ari said;

"I already found a way to tell him…" she said as she slightly bowed her head with her eyes closed with a smile on her face.

Torri let out her breath in surprise. "How are you going to??" she asked, really wanting to know the answer. Ari just sat there on her bed and smiled at her desperate friend.

"Tell me!" Torri said, getting a little too desperate. Ari still smiled and shook her head.

"Please??" Torri said as she was on her knees in front of her friend with her hands clasped, just dieing to know.

Ari giggled. "You'll find out soon…" Torri stopped and looked up at her friend.

"And don't you tell anyone… Got it?"

"Got it."

--The next day --

The next day at class, Sheppard made the formal announcement that he was going to throw a dance tomorrow night to celebrate the return of Duel Academy. All the students were chattering to one another about who they were or going to ask to the dance.

The only students who weren't were, Jesse, Ari, Alexis, Jim and Axel. Jesse looked like he was about ready to fall asleep. Again.

"I still think that Jim is going to ask you to the dance." Axel said with a smile, like he was having fun rubbing it in.

"Quiet!" Ari snapped at him, really wanting him to keep quiet now.

"Make me." he shot back.

"…….."

"OW!" Axel exclaimed while rubbing the spot on his head where Ari's text book made an acquaintance with his head. "What was that for?"

"You told me to make you shut up. And I did." Ari replied cheekily.

--Later (boy, I add a lot of that!)--

Classes continued on. And as always, all the students, except Ari, Alexis and Jim, were snoozin' away. Again.

"So Ari," Axel whispered to her. "Did you ever figure out how you're going to tell Jim?" Ari smiled and nodded.

"How?" he asked.

"You'll find out…" was all she offered.

And so, class drug on…

--After class, again--

Again, once class had ended, the students where waking up and making a dash for the door to see if they could find anyone to ask to the dance tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Jesse was sawing logs down in front and was continuing on doing such a great job with that. That was, until Jesse was woke up by Jaden, 13 minutes later after class ended.

Jim gathered up his things. Ari too, was gathering up her things while stealing a couple of glances at him.

"I'm gonna go hang out with Jim, after all, we are still friends…" she whispered to Alexis who, appeared beside her, who just nodded.

Ari met up with Jim in the aisle. "Hi Jim." she said casually as she walked along side him.

"G'day." Jim said smiling as he tipped his hat.

"Mind if I hang out with you?" Ari asked. "You know…as…friends?" she smiled as she laughed nervously.

"Why not?" Jim said with his good natured smile. "It's been a while since anyone has paled around with me … Guess they just lost interest in the old Australian boy…"

Ari looked over at Jim as he lowered his eyes to the ground.

"I haven't." she said as she reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping to comfort the boy, making him feel like at least one person still cares that he's there on the island. Jim smiled as he felt Ari's hand on his shoulder; it made him feel better, indeed.

The two just took a walk around the campus for a while. At sunset, they stopped and relaxed on the sand bar. Jim leaned back with a gentle smile on his face. His fingers just happen to brush up with Ari's by complete accident. He placed his hand within 1 inch from Ari's and continued to enjoy the sunset.

There was silence for a few minutes. Then, it was broken. "Ari?" Jim asked innocently, almost as innocent as a small child would.

"Yea?" Ari replied as she looked over at the Australian teen boy.

"Would you mind if I asked you to go to the dance with me tomorrow?" Jim asked, almost bringing out the puppy dog eyes. (2)

"I wouldn't mind…In fact, I'd love to go with you to the dance tomorrow." Ari said smiling calmly at the boy.

"Alright!" Jim exclaimed as he fell back on his back, but then immediately sat back up again. "What time should I pick you up? 7?"

"Sure." Ari said with a smile, she enjoyed Jim's reaction to her agreeing.

Jim smiled happily and looked out amongst the ocean. His fingers touched Ari's again, and soon, he had placed his hand on top of hers, feeling how soft it was.

Ari was secretly blushing as Jim had done so. She loved it… She absolutely loved it…

After the two had watched the sunset, Jim walked Ari back to her dorm room under the star lit sky. The two walked side by side together, looking down at the ground, having not said a word for a while now.

The two made it to the Obelisk Girl's Dorm without saying a word to each other.

Alexis's friends Jasmine and Mindy happened to have spotted the two as the walked to the stair case. They glared at Jim.

"Relax girls…He's with me…" Ari said plainly as they passed by the two girls.

Jim looked over at her; he thought she sounded tired, or just really deep in thought.

The red-head and the brunette went back to whatever they were doing.

The two teens reached the bottom of the stair case. Ari looked up the stairs like she couldn't continue on any farther. "Are you tired mate?" Jim asked, concern hinted in his voice. He had placed a hand on the back of Ari's arm. The blonde girl nodded in response.

"Would you be alright if I carried you up to your room?" Jim asked, getting softer with his voice so that Jasmine and Mindy couldn't hear.

Ari nodded with an "Mm-hm" and allowed Jim to "sweep her off her feet." Which it was kind of like…

Jim picked Ari up in a bridle carry and carried her up the steps and to her room, which she gave him the key to unlock the door with. He used his foot to shut the door behind himself and carried Ari over to her bed and laid her down gently, having her head resting on her fluffy pillow.

"Thanks Jim…" Ari said as she looked up at the boy who smiled in return.

Her bed didn't have any blankets on it, because they were getting their annual wash. Jim had spotted a rack of blankets and decided to grab the one that looked best to suit the temperature of the room. He walked back up to the bed and spread the blanket out over the bed and the girl.

"G'night Ari." Jim said. "See ya tomorrow mate."

"Night Jim." Ari said as she closed her eyes and he left the room.

--Another day later. Day of the dance--

The next day, the campus was filled with buzz and excited chatter, mainly students getting ready for the dance that night, and partly because they had to ready the gym for the dance. There was one girl who didn't seem too excited at the present moment.

Actually, she was having a freak-out.

Ari was going through her wardrobe seeing if she already had something that would be both appealing and stylish. Rejected outfits laid strewn about the girl's bedroom.

"Purple or blue? Orange or red? Yellow? Long or short? Heels or flats? Maybe even this navy blue…" Ari had a hold on a navy blue, long dress. She smiled. "Huh…reminds me of Jim…" She shrugged and continued searching.

In the end, she found nothing.

Ari sighed. "I might as well join Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy when they go shopping. Cause nothing here fits me or even suits me…"she sighed as she closed her wardrobe. It was lucky that the Chancellor gave the students the day off to get ready or go to the mainland to go shopping. "Maybe Torri will go with me." She picked up her PDA and messaged the Ra Yellow girl.

"Hey Torri! Will you come with me to the mainland shopping?"

-Ari

The answer was;

"Are Alexis and her Cronies going?"

-Torri

"Ya. Please? I could sure use your help for picking out an outfit. Please?"

- Ari

"sigh I guess so. We must have you looking your best for tonight!"

- Torri

"Ok. See you at the docks in about 10 minutes."

-Ari

Ari shut off her PDA and shoved it into her purse along with her wallet, complete with cash and emergency credit cards, her cell phone and Academy I.D. She grabbed her jacket and headed out the door, locking it behind her and headed to the docks.

--10 minutes later the docks--

Ari arrived at the docks 10 minutes later, right before Torri. Alexis and the other 2 girls were already there, talking about the dance. Ari heard Torri mutter something along the line of 'Twitter-heads." Ari just rolled her eyes. The ferry sounded its warning whistle and Ari looked at the ferry with dread. The truth was that Ari wasn't too fond of boats. Little boats on a pond, fine. But bigger boats on the ocean, not so much. (3) But, she took a deep breath and walked onto the ramp and onto the ferry.

--On the boat--

Ari was leaning up against the railing of the ferry and trying not to think about tonight. But she couldn't help it. Torri woke her out of her thoughts.

"So, what happens if this brilliant plan of yours doesn't work?" the Ra student asked.

"I heard that Antarctica is quite lovely this time of year." Ari quipped. "To tell you the truth Torri, I don't know. What happens if I make a total idiot of myself?" Ari turned to one of her most trusted friends, with almost tear filled eyes.

"I'm sure it'll go fine." the other girl replied.

"I hope you're right Torri. I so hope you're right."

--Let's fast forward to the Mainland, shall we? --

Our crew of shoppers wandered from store to store, without much luck. Ari couldn't find anything that 'fit' for the occasion. They wandered into another store to try their luck.

While Ari browsed the racks, occasionally picking up an outfit, looking at it, then putting it back. "I'm never going to find anything at this rate!" she sighed.

Just then, a commotion interpreted her browsing. "OH HECK NO! I'M NOT WEARING THAT! ARI, HELP ME!" Ari turned around to see Torri being pulled into a dressing room by Jasmine and Mindy, while Alexis followed carrying what looked like a mass of pink bows and frills. This was followed by much racket and noise, then Torri emerged from the dressing room, wearing what looked like bridesmaid dress gone terribly wrong. It was this huge pink…thing. It was made out of a mass of pick material with a huge crinoline (4) underneath that made it puff out. And it was covered from head to toe with half the world's supply of bows. Jasmine and Mindy even stuck a pink bow on her head. Poor Torri was ready to murder someone.

Ari couldn't help herself, she burst out laughing, forgetting about the impending evening for a minute. "It becomes you Torri!" she said in between laughing fits. Torri frowned and threw a shoe at Ari, just missing her head. This made Ari laugh harder.

"Get me outta this thing! Pronto!" Torri fumed.

"Let's see if we can find you something else. Maybe something less…..big and gaudy." Ari suggested with a final chuckle.

After much looking and fighting with Torri to try stuff on, they finally found an outfit that Torri liked. It was a black silky, v-neck (not too low) flowing, to the floor dress. The edges of the dress are dark purple, with black sequins on it in a sort of line pattern. Torri then found the accessories; a silver necklace with a single oval, opal pendant and matching stud earrings.

"OK. We found my outfit. Now what about yours Ari?" Torri asked.

"I have no idea what to get! What does one wear for an occasion like this?" Ari asked as she rummaged through a rack.

Then, there it was. The dress that Ari knew would be perfect. It was a medium colour blue, silky, to the knee strapless dress with black sparkly edging around the top of the dress and around the bottom of the skirt, with a black ribbon that tied around the waist. The skirt was kind of flowing, so if she twirled around, it twirled with her. Ari ran into the dressing room and tried it on and it fit! "Yes! Now, I just got to find shoes and accessories!" she said in triumph as she put back on her other clothes and threw the dress over her arm and walked out of the dressing room to complete her outfit.

-- (Line thing of DOOM!) --

OK! There's Part I! Next part will be coming ASAP! Just waiting on my co-author. Plus I work… O.O

Author Notes:

1 – Adrian was a jerk in The Dark World, so the rest aren't really bothering with him. I wouldn't either.

2 – Puppy dog eyes! I can't resist those! They're too cute! I'm OK. Really. Hahaha….

3- You'll find out why Ari doesn't like boats and the deep water later on!

4- A crinoline is something that makes a dress's skirt fuller. In case you don't know.

That's all for now! Please make reviews to both of us! Part II is in the works!

Autumn and West signing out for now!


	2. The Dance and Confessing

'Speechless': A 'Not a Normal Year'

'Speechless': A 'Not a Normal Year' 

Short Story

Part II

By: Anime-Cartoonist2 & Autumn-Angel-31

OK! Here's Part II of our little story! This takes place from after the shopping trip. It picks up at Ari's Dorm, then to the dance, the confession and the ending. OK?

Oh, and there's going to be another song ('To You I Belong' because I feel like using it) in here at the end and 3 more pairings. (Jaden XAlexis, AtticusXOC and JesseXOC)

Again, thanks a lot to Anime-Cartoonist2 for all her help and writing skills! Reviews to both of us! Thanks to all the reviewers!

Disclaimer: (takes out a list) Let's see… I don't own the following:

1) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX- I wish I did! But I must face the fact that'll I'll NEVER own it. :(

2) Torri – She belongs to koolkatdq.

3) Cyra – She's the property of Anime-Cartoonist2

4) I also don't own the songs 'Speechless' by Melissa O'Neil or the song 'To You I Belong' by BWitched. They belong to the artists and the people who wrote them, not I.

Disclaimer II: I only own Ari and half of the plot, which is the product of me being so bored at work that I'm in a state approaching rigor mortis. The other half belongs to Anime-Cartoonist2, meh co-author. :)

Now that that's out of the way, the lawyers can't sue. Ha-ha on the lawyers! (sticks out tongue) OK! I'm finished now. On with the story!

Oh, this is rated 'F' for…. FLUFF! YAY! Lots of lovely, romantic fluff! I'm ok… O.O and it seems that MiracleShipping was already taken.

_Italics Thoughts & Song lyrics_

Reviews would be appreciated!

Remember, I own nothing except what I own!

-- (The line thing goes here) --

-- At the Girl's Dorms, around 6:45 pm or so. --

Ari was just putting on the finishing touches to her outfit. She was wearing the dress she bought, paired up with the same blue color 2-inch heels that had a strap around her ankles and one over the base of toes and connecting the two straps was a tiny silver chain. Around her neck, in place of her usual oval sapphire blue necklace, was a silver linked necklace with a tear-drop sapphire in the middle. She also had the matching earrings and bracelet on.

As for Ari's makeup, she wore a light blue shimmering eye shadow, black mascara and a light pink lip gloss. She left her wavy blonde hair down, but pinned up the sides with sapphire blue hair pins, so that you could see her earrings. And for the finishing touch, she sprayed a little perfume on her wrists and neck. The perfume was soft, not overly strong. It was a combination of Japanese citrus, pomegranate, vanilla and soft musk.

After she was finished, she got up from her vanity walked to her bed and grabbed a sparkly black shawl that she would drape over her shoulders to keep the evening chill while she walked from the dorm to the gym. And finally, a black sequined clutch purse, holding her mascara, lip gloss, eye shadow, dorm key and a small change purse.

"There, done." she said as she admired her work in her wardrobe mirror. "That was the easy part. Now, the real challenge begins." she said to herself.

She sat down on a chair in the living room of her dorm, waiting for Jim to pick her up. It was safe to say that Ari was a tad bit nervous.

Ok. Scratch a bit nervous. It was more like every-sound-made-her-jump-nervous. "Calm down Ari. Everything will be fine. You can do this." she reasoned.

--15 minutes later--

After waiting for 15 minutes and boredom starting to kick in for Ari, there was a knock on the door. Her heart leapt and started painfully beating in her chest. She tried to calm her rapid breathing and her fast beating heart as she went to answer the door. "Calm down Ari!" she whispered to herself.

When Ari opened the door, she could help but to stare. There stood Jim, dressed up in a navy blue version of his white long sleeve shirt, his same brown boots and his cowboy hat still on his head. He smiled and tipped his hat as he watched Ari as she starred at him in shock.

"Oh uh…" Ari said smiling nervously as she was taken out of her trance. "Y-You look…handsome…Jim…" She said shyly as she tried not to let her eyes wander and tried to not show her blush. "You…never told me…you…had a shirt like that…"

Jim chuckled and smiled as he held both her hands. "This isn't something I'd usually wear."

"You…should wear that shirt…more often…" Ari said, her voice quivering with nervousness. She felt like she couldn't escape her nervousness.

Jim placed a hand on the blonde girl's shoulder and still smiled his good natured smile. "Relax Ari." He looked over her outfit and looked up to be met by her eyes. "You look gorgeous, by the way."

Ari almost fainted because he accented his words perfectly as he had said that. Before she knew it, she was being pulled in to a hug by her date. She half mindedly wrapped her arms around Jim and returned the hug.

"I think we should be going Ari." Jim said as he pulled out of the hug.

"R-right…" Ari said, still a little stunned. She picked up her purse and shawl and walked out into the hallway, pulling and locking the door behind her. She smiled and let Jim lead the way.

As Jim and Ari walked side by side, strangely, they didn't share a word between themselves. Ari tried to think of something to say and every time she wanted to say something, it wouldn't want to come out. So she just gave up on the topic and enjoyed the silence. It was about half way there when something crossed her mind.

"So, uh, Jim…w-where's Shirley?" Ari asked, unsure how to put the words.

Jim smiled. "Oh, the ol' girl is in the gym. Probably hiding under the refreshment table, waiting for a chance to get a hold on Syrus's ankle."

Ari smiled and giggled. "She has a crush on him, doesn't she?"

"It seems so." Jim said smiling as he looked over at the pretty blonde girl who was his date for the dance.

Ari moved her eyes to the ground. "I just asked…because I'm not use to seeing you without a croc strapped to your back…It's…well…weird…" She said as she looked up at the tall and handsome Australian boy.

Jim, still smiling, chuckled softly. "I know what you mean."

The rest of the walk to the campus gym was silent. When the two arrived, they were greeted by their friends.

"Well howdy do fellas!" Jesse said with his usual happy smile as he and the other approached the two.

He was dressed very "attractively." He wore a navy blue version of his white, frilly, long sleeved shirt, black pants, and the same old shoes. He was fit for his date, who loved him in every way.

"Well it's about time." Torri said shifting her weight to one leg with her arms crossed.

Axel cleared his throat and purposefully nudged Torri to tell her to keep quiet. She got the message.

"Hey guys!" Alexis said as she approached her friends. "Well look who's here!" She said as she gave Ari a quick hug and Jim one of her sweet smiles.

Jim smiled back and tipped his hat in a greeting manner. Alexis turned to the others. "Oh, I came here to tell you guys that Syrus has a bit of a problem."

"Did Sy go near the refreshment table?" Jaden asked with his hands on his hips. His out fit was reversed. He wore a red shirt under a black jacket with black pants to go along with it, but he still wore those red shoes.

"Yep, and he sure got the surprise of his life." Alexis said as she shook her head.

"I'll go relieve him." Axel volunteered and headed off.

"I'll come along mate." Jim called out to him. "Would you like a glass of punch Ari?" He asked as he had placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"If you don't mind." Ari said giving him one of her sweet smiles. Jim smiled back and headed off.

"_He's such a sweet boy." _Ari thought as she was, unknowingly, starring after him. "_I guess his parents would hate to give him up so quickly."_ She sighed deeply.

"Ari? Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?" Torri asked her friend, a little angry.

"Hm?" Ari said as she looked over at her friend to see her expression wasn't very happy. "Sorry… Can you repeat that?"

Torri sighed, a little frustrated with her friend. "Just to let you know, I said that Jaden and Jesse's jobs are to be the DJ and to manage the refreshments."

Ari nodded. "So, where's your date Jesse?" She asked the aqua haired southern boy.

"Oh, she's probably not back from her trip yet." Jesse said.

"Well, the dance will officially start in…" Jaden began. He checked his watch. "2 minutes!" He exclaimed. "Time sure does fly!" He smiled as he and Jesse walked off.

"Is there any of those nasty chaperones around?" Ari asked Torri. She was easily annoyed by chaperones. Why couldn't they just leave the young people alone? And if anyone gets out of hand, they always have Axel.

"Surprisingly, no!" Torri said with a smile.

"Thank goodness!" Ari said with a smile of relief.

--(Over at the refreshment table)--

"C'mon Shirley ol' girl!" Jim said as he tried to separate the croc from Syrus.

Axel had to tell Syrus not to panic, because he was scared out of his mind. He whimpered and panicked as the Australian boy tried to get the croc off his ankle.

After a few minutes, Jim gave up. He smiled at his small blue haired friend.

"Mate, I think she has herself a little crush on you!"

"WHAT?!" Syrus yelled. Axel and Jim just laughed at Syrus's remark.

"How 'bout you try to get her off your ankle." Axel said to the even more scared boy.

Syrus trembled with fear of the big green creature that was latched on to his ankle.

"I-I'll t-try…" Aside from his fear, he started to stroke Shirley's long snout. "Good girl…nice girl…" He said. "Please stop biting my ankle. Please?" On that note, Shirley released the small boy's ankle and crawled up in to Syrus's lap. He tried to hold back a shriek.

Jim chuckled as Axel stood up next to him. "She's all yours for the night, mate."

"Wait…you're just going to leave me here with this…this…MAN EATTER?!" Syrus shouted out of fear.

"Have a nice night you two!" Jim said smiling as he knelt down and gave Shirley a pat on the head.

The two boys left, leaving Syrus helpless and vulnerable to the big croc on his lap.

--(With Ari and Torri)--

The two girls sat at one of the round tables and just talked.

"So…" Torri began, leaning across the table. "You're finally hooked up with Jim, right?"

"Not really." Ari said letting her eyes wander off to the right as she sank in to her seat.

Torri sighed as she rested her chin in her hands. "You're hopelessly in love, my friend."

Ari sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You just don't get it…" She said under her breath. She stood up and walked off.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Torri called after her.

Ari just ignored her question and continued to walk. She knew she wanted to find Jim, and possibly spend sometime together? After all they were dates for this dance.

"_Maybe I should just tell him out right that I love him." _Ari thought as she walked along, looking down at her strapped, high heeled, sandals. "_But then what's the use of my plan??" _She sighed. "_I think I'm just going to stick to the plan…I just have to have the right time, whenever that is."_

In the midst of her thinking, Ari bumped in to something or someone. She looked up to see that it was Jim. They smiled at each other. He handed her a plastic cup full of delicious red punch. She accepted it and took a sip.

The two found an empty table and just sat and tried to strike up a conversation with one another.

"So…?" Ari began as she tried to think of a subject. "Uh…Oh! Did you get Shirley off of Syrus?"

Jim smiled and chuckled. "I tried to, but it just made the ol' girl mad and clamp on harder. So I just let Syrus do it himself."

"Did he get her off?" Ari asked smiling as she looked over at the handsome Australian boy, he looked down in his drink, smiling.

"He did. Axel and I left the two alone. I told Syrus that Shirley was free tonight and so we left him with her." Jim said smiling as he looked over at Ari who giggled.

"Bet he was thrilled!" She laughed.

"Syrus was more scared out of his wits than ever." Jim said smiling and chuckling.

The two fell silent as the let their eyes wander. Their eyes just so happen to meet. They laughed softly. Jim moved his hand towards Ari's. He thought he might try to complement his date.

"Have I told you how breath- taking your eyes are?" He asked as he placed his hand on top of hers.

Ari smiled and looked down shyly. "No…" She replied quietly.

Jim had her now…

"Crikey, have a go at those pearly whites…you sure have one gorgeous smile." He said softly as he smiled.

Ari could feel her cheeks get warm. She tried to hide her face.

"And you smell absolutely wonderful."

Ari's blush got even deeper. Jim decided to stop before he killed his date with all the complements. He smiled and kept his hand on top of hers.

"_You know, I could kiss him right now." _Ari thought as she tried to cool down, but that thought just made her blush harder. "_No! I can't do that; it would just wreck the whole plan!" _She sighed mentally. "_How can I live with myself? I want to kiss the guy I have a crush on and now I'm holding back because of some plan? Oh boy…"_

"Crikey. Did I really make you blush so hard with all those complements that you had to hide your face?" Ari heard Jim ask her. She looked up; she didn't want to admit it.

She ended up slowly nodding her head, anyways…

"Well, I wasn't saying all those things just to be nice. Those were all true." Jim said softly and smiled as he took hold of Ari's other hand.

"Oh Jim." Ari said as she looked up at the boy.

Silence fell over the two as they seemed to be lost in a gaze. Before they knew it, they were starting to lean towards each other….

Will they kiss? Will Ari finally admit what she's been feeling for the boy from day one? Will this be the end for Ari's plan? It'll all be decided with one motion…

At the last second, Ari pulled herself away. She didn't feel comfortable.

"I-I'm sorry…" She said as she lowered her eyes in a sad way.

"I'm the one who should be sorry." Jim said, he had that guilt tone in his voice, he sat up strait.

"No, it's not your fault." Ari said as she placed her hand on top of his and tried to reassure the boy.

"_Darn hormones!" _Ari cursed in her head. She was happy, yet annoyed.

"Think we should find the others?" Jim asked, changing the subject.

"Yea, I bet their "worried" about us." Ari said with a hint of sarcasm in her tone. "_That, or a certain someone is getting the wrong idea." _Ari thought.

The two stood up and pushed in their chairs and grabbed their drinks. Ari knew where they might be, so Jim decided to follow her lead. Torri was in the same place Ari had left her, but now there were others.

"Well look whose back!" Torri said smiling. "And look who she brought back." She said to Atticus and Cyra who were seated around the table.

They smiled and chuckled.

Ari gave Torri a warning glare, but then smiled when she saw that Atticus and Cyra had their eyes on her.

"Take a seat!" Cheery Atticus said with his perky smile.

The pair did as suggested, side by side.

"Well it's nice to see you again Cyra!" Ari said with a smile.

"How was the trip, mate?" Jim asked.

Cyra smiled. "It was quite fun, actually. I finally got a chance to relax…"

"We know how you feel." Atticus said.

"And you just got back today, right?" Torri asked.

Cyra nodded with a "Yep" and picked something up from her plate and popped it in her mouth.

"Perfect timing mate." Jim complemented with a smile. "'Cause we all thought that Jesse would die if you didn't show up by this night."

Cyra smiled and giggled. "I thought he would too."

"Does he know you're here?" Ari asked.

"Nope…" The brunette said with a smile. "I'm gonna go surprise him in couple of minutes."

"Ohh…Let's see what you're wearing!" Torri said anxiously with a smile as she glanced over at Ari who agreed.

"Oh, it's nothing…" Cyra said as she stood up.

The brunette wore a long, silky, flowing dress, which fell just below her knees, the colors were a mixed array of all the colors of the rainbow, black lining at the bottom of her dress and went up and down her sides and thin black straps over her shoulders. A black ribbon was tied around her waist; the rest of it was long and went the rest of the length to where her dress stopped. A pair of white and rainbow sparkled, 1 inch healed, ankle strapped sandals.

"Check out my earrings and my necklace!" Cyra said as she tried to show them off. She wore a silver chained necklace with a rainbow teardrop pendant on it with silver surrounding it, matching dangling earrings, and the same coloration and silver lining on a the bracelet she wore on her right wrist. That necklace seemed oddly familiar…

"Wait…" Ari said, being the first one to speak up. "Isn't that the necklace that Jesse gave you for your guy's 3rd month anniversary?"

"Mm-hm!" Cyra said smiling as she twirled with her dress following that motion. She was the perfect angel for Jesse.

"And it like totally matches your look girlfriend!" Atticus pointed out, in his high pitched girly voice.

Cyra laughed as Torri looked over at her date with a "Get real Atticus" kind of look on her face.

"What?" Atticus said. "I was just trying to fit in!" He defended.

"Whatever." Torri said with a sigh as she looked away from him.

"You are very colourful, mate." Jim complemented smiling at his friend.

"Thanks!" Cyra said. "Now, I'm gonna go mess with my hair, I'll be right back."

"Oh, can I come?" Torri offered, sounding anxious to help.

"I guess I could use an extra hand." Cyra said and smiled as she beckoned for the girl to follow.

"She just wanted to go along to get away from me." Atticus said as he lowered his eyes sadly.

"Oh, cheer up Atty." Ari said softly. "I'm sure she still has a thing for you, but I can assure you that she's just going to get gussied up, just for you!"

"Really?" Atticus said as he looked up, his face full of hope now.

Ari smiled and gave a nod.

"Can't you just picture what Jesse's face will look like when he sees his long gone love?" Jim asked Ari, smiling as he did so, changing the subject.

Ari smiled as she already pictured what that moment would be like.

"Hopefully Blair and Hassleberry get some good pictures." Jim said smiling. "But I'm not intending on using the pictures for any black mailing…" He defended, just in case it sounded like that.

"I know you wouldn't." Ari said smiling sweetly at Jim, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm…gonna go hang out…" Atticus said, feeling like the two "love birds" needed some time alone. He stood up and left his two friends.

"Well…alone again…" Ari said, after several seconds of silence. The two just sat and talked for sometime.

The truth was, Ari didn't really want to dance, and she knew she'd embarrass herself if she tried.

Ari got the chance to observe how the other students and their dates danced to a slow tune. Most of them danced closely. The thought made her blush…

She sighed as she put her chin in her hands and let her eyes wander over the floor of the gym.

"_I don't think the plan is going to follow through…" _Ari thought, hopelessly for. _"I probably missed my chance…" _She put her face in her hands. _"Now I'll never be able to tell Jim how I really feel about him…"_ "_I guess there is enough time still left…Who knows what could happen?"_

"You feeling alright sheila?" She heard Jim ask her. She looked up to see the Australian teen boy. "You look a bit crook there." He had that concerned tone in his voice.

"I'm fine Jim. Really." Ari said.

"It's been over 15 minutes and Torri hasn't returned!" Atticus panicked as he walked up to his friends.

"Relax mate." Jim said, a little shocked to see his friend panicking so unnaturally.

"Go ask Jaden where he keeps his secret stash of caffeinated pop and get one and just relax…Torri will be back in a little bit…" Ari said to the brunette.

"Alright." Atticus said, unsurely. He walked off to find his other brunette friend.

"How do I look?" The couple heard Cyra ask. They looked over to see that she was talking to Torri.

"Like an angel." Torri said.

Cyra's hair was up in a perfect bun, some of her bangs were clipped back with colors just like her dress, glossy and mixture of the colors of the rainbow.

"Well, enjoy the show you two!" She said as she pointed to Jim and Ari.

Cyra tried to hide on the dim sidelines as she approached the stage, Jesse was currently the mastermind behind the music, so he was easily distracted.

"Hm…I wonder what kind of "ninja tactic" she's going to use with this situation." Ari said smiling as Torri joined them.

It seemed right on cue that Blair and Hassleberry showed up with a video camera and a camera. They captured this precious moment.

Cyra seemed to struggle with getting her strap sandals off her feet, because she was forgetting to unbuckle them.

"Doesn't she know to unbuckle them?" Torri wondered aloud.

The rainbow brunette girl finally figured that out and finally got her sandals off and untied the ribbon from around her waist and proceeded to "stalk her prey."

"Uh oh, looks like she's going for the hogtieing tactic." Ari said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Crikey. Wonder if she'll make it out to be a cowgirl." Jim said.

"Yea, no kidding." Torri said as she shifted her weight to one leg and had her arms crossed over her chest.

Cyra continued to, literally, lay low and sneak up on Jesse. Once she got behind him, that's when the real fun began… She first of all tapped him on the shoulder and ducked behind him as he looked over his shoulder.

The group of friends chuckled at the prankster they called a friend.

When the girl stood back up, she had the black ribbon in hand. It seemed to happen all so fast… In one quick motion, Cyra had tied the ribbon over the bluenette's eyes and embraced him in a so sudden kiss on the lips; you could feel Jesse's shock.

Once she had stopped kissing the already confused and really shocked boy, he seemed to ask a question and then Cyra took the ribbon off his eyes. Jesse was so happy to see her; he immediately embraced the girl in a hug. The brunette seemed to be laughing.

Ari giggled. "She succeeded."

"Well, that was fun. Now where's Atty?" Torri asked, as she looked over at her two friends.

"Well, he was panicking. So I told him to go find Jaden and get a caffeinated pop from him and relax until you came back." Ari explained.

"Oh boy." Torri said, she went wide-eyed as she took that all in. "I have to find him!" She took off hurriedly.

"Oh Jay, do we have to?" The couple heard Alexis whine.

She was being led on to the dance floor by Jaden, who just smiled as he did so.

"C'mon Lex, we're dates for this dance and we haven't danced once!" Jaden said in an almost begging tone. "Plus, we need a break from all the managing we do."

"I guess you're right." Alexis said, coming to terms with the brunette boy.

"As they say, ladies first. So you get to decide how we dance, kay?" Jaden said as he waited for Alexis to decide.

It was an immediate and quick decision. The honey blonde girl threw her arms around Jaden's neck.

"Guess its close." Jaden said, to no one in particular. He wrapped his arms around Alexis.

There was another conversation that caught Ari's and Jim's attention.

"C'mon Atty. Its okay." Torri said to Atticus who was crying like no tomorrow, as they walked by. She had an arm wrapped around his shoulders and a hand on his chest. She gently rubbed his back, trying to calm him down.

Ari looked up to see what time it was.

"_9:49. I still have time. I just wish I could be given a sign" _Ari thought.

"I'm going to be back, alright Ari?" Jim asked the pretty blonde girl.

She gave him a smile and nodded. He smiled back before he walked off.

Ari's mind had crossed over her plan. Her heart beat faster as she got nervous by what she was thinking about.

"_I'll just walk up there, request the song and follow what ever path fate has chosen." _Ari thought as she closed her eyes and tried to regulate her heart beat.

Once it was regulated, she looked up, and boldly made her way to the stage.

"Howdy Ari!" Jesse said smiling as Cyra had both of her hands placed on his shoulder and leaned against him. She smiled as well. "What brings you here?"

Ari let out her breath to cool her nerves. "I would like to request a song…"

"Oh?" Jesse said, as he looked at her questioningly. Ari walked up to him and whispered the song that she'd like to request. Cyra tried to listen in.

"Well let's see here…" Jesse said as he shuffled through the collection of music that came with this set. He smiled. "You're just in luck Ari!"

"Great! Now I'd like you to play it after this next number, if you don't mind." Ari said smiling and laughed nervously.

"Can do!" Jesse said happily. "Now you go on and enjoy your night."

"Thank you so much Jesse!" Ari said, trying so hard not to squeal.

Cyra gave Jesse a kiss on the cheek as he did his job. He smiled and continued on.

Ari found her seat and sat down and watched. It was only a minute later when the number ended, and then the next one would start in 60 seconds. She took out her purse and searched it to find her lip gloss. It was a very fruity smelling lip gloss, and it tasted the way it smelt. She just happened to catch Alexis and Jaden separate, but first, the pretty honey blonde girl gave the handsome brunette a quick kiss on the lips. Jaden just smiled casually and took hold of Alexis's hand and lead her off the dance floor.

Ari sighed and put the lip gloss back in her purse and closed it. Jim appeared next to her with a cup of punch in his hand.

"You look parched, Ari." He said as he looked down at the blue-eyed blonde girl.

"Actually, I am a little thirsty." Ari said as she looked up at her Australian date.

"Here…I haven't touched it…" Jim said as he placed the drink down in front of the girl.

"Well, thank you Jim." Ari said smiling as she picked it up. "It wouldn't matter if you touched it or not." She answered, and then she took a drink from it. Jim sat down in the seat next to her, smiling his good natured smile.

"Hey Atty! This next number is the song we requested! Don't you wanna go out there and boogie?" Torri said to her date, trying to cheer him up from what had happened previously.

"I guess…" Atticus said softly. Torri took him by his hand and lead the way to the dance floor.

"This should snap him out of it." Ari said smiling as she watched her friend try to get Atticus to boogie with her. He ended up loosing the battle, a smile made its way on to his face, he lived to boogie!

"Now that's the Atticus Rhodes we know!" Ari said smiling and giggled. Jim smiled and chuckled in agreement.

Ari was getting anxious knowing that the song she requested was coming soon. She kept her cool.

"_Alright Ari, pace yourself. You can do this without screwing up. You've learned a thing or two by watching, haven't you?" _She sighed mentally. _"You can do this!"_

A couple more minutes passed, and then the number was over. The strange thing was, the students were clearing the dance floor.

"_Coincidence or an order??" _Ari thought as she realized that. She put that thought aside and stood up.

Jim looked up at her.

"Jim," Ari said as she turned to him, she could feel her legs shaking and her heart racing already. "W-Will you dance with me?" She said as she offered her hands to him.

"Sure." Jim said, not really sure why she was asking so suddenly, but he went along with it. He placed his hands in to hers as he stood up.

Ari led the way to the dance floor, with a smile on her face. She had hope in her heart and fate in between. She was ready. Well, she hoped she was ready.

"_This is it…" _Ari thought as she stopped in the middle of the dance floor.

Everything seemed to have fallen dead silent. The students gathered around the dance floor to witness this. Blair and Hassleberry both had video cameras and were smiling with pure delight.

Jesse smiled seeing that they were the only couple on the dance floor. Cyra was sitting on the edge of the stage, smiling, and watched her two friends.

The music started playing…

Jim and Ari tried to figure out what way they were most comfortable with for dancing. They tried the normal way… Naw… They tried the close dance… Somehow… That felt just right. Ari had her hands placed on Jim's chest, eyes closed, head bowed, Jim had his arms wrapped around Ari, just above her hips, he too had his eye closed and head bowed. The two took it all in…

"_I find I get lost for words around you_

_Overwhelmed by your presence…_

_I feel the same; I hear the words you won't say_

_Echo through your eyes…_

_Nothing more for me to say_

_Silence understand some things_

_What is meant to be will be…"_

Ari opened her eyes and looked up only to be met by Jim's. He smiled a little. She returned it.

"_Sometimes it's the words we don't say that get in the way…_

_Time will break down the walls that we've built between us_

_I won't ever be…_

_Speechless…"_

Ari backed away a little bit from the Australian boy, she looked up at him. Jim had another idea…

He spun her around once and had her resting with her back against his chest, his hands on her stomach with her hands on top of his. Ari had her eyes closed and took it in, Jim had his eyes closed and his nose buried in her blonde, soft, and lovely smelling hair, and he took it all in…

"_This feeling takes me just like a painted sky…_

_How do I describe all these colors inside…?"_

Ari separated from Jim again and faced him and once again, placed her hands on his chest, Jim had wrapped his arms around her again.

"_Nothing left for me to say anyway_

_Sometimes it's the words we don't say that get in the way_

_Time will break down the walls that we built_

_Sometimes it's the words we don't say that get in the way_

_Time will break down the walls that we built between us…"_

Ari looked up at Jim as she let her hands slowly slide up his chest and then wrap her arms around his neck. She started to softly sing the next part of the song…

"_I wanna know you inside out_

_I wanna know you without a doubt_

_And though we're shy_

_Would it just be easier just to say good bye…?"_

_I wanna learn to read your mind_

_I wanna say the words, but my tongue gets tied_

_And though we're shy_

_Would it be easier just to say goodbye?"_

Ari hugged Jim, her eyes closed, resting her chin below his left shoulder. Jim returned it, wrapping his arms tightly around the girl and resting his chin on her shoulder. He got a good whiff of her lip gloss…

"_I find I get lost for words around you…_

_Overwhelmed by your presence…_

_Sometimes it's the words we don't say that get in the way_

_Time will break down the walls that we built_

_Sometimes it's the words we don't say that get in the way_

_Time will break down the wall that we built between us…_

_I won't ever be…_

_Won't ever be…_

_I won't ever be…_

_Speechless…"_

Every student in the room clapped and cheered as the two stopped dancing.

Ari opened her blue eyes and slowly separated from the Australian teen, her right arm wrapped around his neck, her left hand on his shoulder. They both gave each other a smile. Jim had a hand placed on her hip. He placed his hand on Ari's left cheek. She gently placed her hand on top of his and starred in to his navy blue eye.

Ari felt like she could cry. She felt the tears wanting to come, but she held them back and mustered a smile…for Jim.

"Awww!" Cyra cooed smiling and looked over at Jesse who was seated next to her on the stage. "Doesn't that just warm your heart?"

"Oh, you better believe it little missy!" Jesse said smiling as he leaned in and gave the rainbow dressed brunette a long kiss on the lips.

"_Hmm, I was thinking that they would have kissed…"_ Torri thought, puzzled by why they didn't.

"Hey baby, how 'bout some sugar for your man, hm?" Atticus asked Torri, smiling innocently as a child would.

"Oh, alright. You deserved it." Torri said before pulling Atticus in to a kiss.

"It's about time…" Alexis said, crossing her arms, smiling. "I thought the worst could happen. Ari wouldn't dance tonight. But I guess she conquered her fear."

Ari looked around to see her fellow students and Blaire and Hassleberry with their video cameras. An uneasy feeling came to her.

"You're a great dancer Ari." Jim said with a smile as the blonde angel turned her attention to him, she smiled as well. "I'm impressed." He said and gave her a hug…a true hug.

"I-I'm going to go…out for…some air…" Ari said trying to muster a fake smile as she made her way passed Jim.

He couldn't help but to feel sorry for her. She hadn't danced with a guy before. And to make things worse, there were other people around to witness her first attempt.

Ari felt better when she was away from the academy building, away from everyone. She could just be herself and not care about what others thought. The cool night air felt really good to her. She made her way to the beach underneath the star lit sky.

Once Ari reached the beach, the tears that she had been holding back, finally surfaced. She put her face in her hands and let the tears come.

-- (Back at the gym) --

"Wow Jim!" Cyra said as she approached the table where he was sitting, Jesse followed her. "You and Ari danced so wonderfully out there!" She placed a hand on his shoulder.

Jim smiled at his friend's complement.

"But didn't it seem a little odd how Ari wanted to go out for some air?" Torri asked as she and Atticus walked up to the table as well.

"She seemed both anxious and nervous." Atticus pointed out.

"Excellent job honey." Torri said, almost sarcastically, as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Atticus didn't quite catch the hint of sarcasm because he smiled his old self.

"Well, we can all agree that something's up." Cyra said as she took a seat on the table. "But we don't know what."

Jim, who had been sitting so quietly and deep in thought, abruptly stood up and walked off.

"Uh…" Jesse began but gave up.

"Who wants a caffeinated soda?" Atticus said with a big smile on his face.

"Me!" Cyra said smiling as big as he was, raising her hand.

"Then follow me! 'Cause I know where Jaden keeps his secret stash!" Atticus said, lowering his voice to a whisper to his friends. He smiled and led the way, as the others followed to see where the stash was for future reference.

--(Back at the beach)--

Ari sat in the soft sand with her knees drawn up, her arms on top, and her face buried. She was still crying. It seemed like the tears would never end.

"_Why am I crying?"_ Ari thought as she cried. _"I thought I would be happy that I danced with Jim."_

The blonde girl looked up at the dark ocean in front of her. Her cheeks were stained with the millions of tears she had cried, and still, more were coming. She still wasn't calm enough to go back, so she tried wiping her cheeks with her hand.

"_What happens, by chance, if he sees me crying like this?" _She wondered, feeling more tears coming. _"What happens if he-"_ She didn't finish the thought. Instead, she burst into a fresh batch of tears and buried her face again.

"H-He'll probably think that… I-I'm not fit for a guy l-like him…" Ari cried.

She cried for, what she felt, like hours…

"H-He'll never look my way…ever…again…And then… I-I'll lose f-friendship w-with him…" Ari said as she had lifted her forehead off her arms.

Tears had left their mark for good on the girl's face. In the middle of that feeling she was suffering from, the feeling of being watched entered her mind. She cautiously looked from side to side. No one…

Ari sighed sadly, tears still running down her cheeks.

"Maybe I should go back and apologize…Before things get any worse…" She said, her voice shaky with sadness.

Ari stood up and brushed herself off and took in a deep breath and let it out. She turned around.

Everything seemed to have stopped at that very moment…

"Jim…" Was the first word to escape the girl's mouth.

Jim didn't seem to be mad. Why would he be? After a long moment's pause, he approached the girl and stood in front of her.

"Did you…hear what I said?" Ari asked nervously as she looked up at the boy.

"Yea." Jim said quietly.

"Oh…" Ari said as she let her eyes wander to the side. She slightly turned away from the Australian boy. "I guess you're pretty…mad…It's okay if you are…" She said as she turned her back to the boy, hanging her head sadly, with her eyes closed.

Tears, once again, made their debut. They traveled down her cheeks and she trembled.

Ari felt her right hand get taken in a gentle grasp. She looked back at Jim who held her hand in both of his. He got a little closer to her as she faced him. He placed a hand on her cheek.

"I'm not mad, Ari." Jim said softly as he looked in to the girl's sad blue eyes. "I could never be…" He whispered as he slowly moved his thumb back and forth over Ari's soft cheek.

Ari lowered her eyes to the sandy beach and took a few steps passed him.

"I'm sorry Jim…I…I just thought the worst…" She said softly as she watched the tide come in and fade away and repeat. "Since that's all that ever happens to me. Ever since my parents divorced, I've been so…scared. Scared that I'd share their fate."

She closed her eyes as more tears made their way down her cheeks. Jim walked up be side her, he really wanted to help her. What could he do?

"I could never be mad at you. Even if I wanted to." Jim said softly. "It's…just not me…"

"Oh Jim…" Ari said, her voice still a little shaky from crying. She looked over at the boy. "You're the gentlest, sweetest, most caring, kind-hearted, sensitive creature to ever live…" She started to cry…

Jim wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to himself, he felt like she needed some comfort…and he was the right person to provide it…

Ari buried her face in his shirt and let it all out. She had a tight grip on his vest.

Jim ran a gentle hand up and down her back. He let the girl cry until she felt better. No sense in rushing her…

It took the blonde girl a while to cry until she felt like she could cry no more. She let go of Jim's vest and placed that hand on his chest and sniffed. He was calm…And warm…

"Feeling better Ari?" Jim asked softly as he looked down at the girl.

"Yea…a little…" Ari said in the same tone. She slowly separated from the Australian boy.

"You seem cold…" Jim said. "Would you like my vest?" He asked taking hold of it.

"No, but thank you Jim…" Ari said softly.

"_Do it while the night is still young!"_ a voice inside her head screamed.

Jim had turned and looked amongst the dark ocean. His eyes wandered down to the sand.

"Jim…" Ari said as she took a step closer to him. He looked over at her and faced her. "I-I don't really know how to say this but…" She said as she looked down at the sandy ground, trying to put together all the words.

He took hold of her hand to show that he was still listening and wanted her to continue.

"I…" Ari let out her breath to calm her rapidly beating heart. She looked up at the Australian teen boy. "I love you, Jim…" She said quietly. "If you don't feel the same way about me…"

"I love you too, Ari." Jim said in the midst of her rambling.

"I'll be fi- what did you say?" Ari asked as she immediately stopped, because what he said didn't quite register at the moment he said it.

"I said…I love you too, Ari…" Jim said softly as he held her hand and brought it closer to his face.

Ari smiled and tears ran down her cheeks.

"_This is a dream come true! I can't believe it! I said the impossible! And I didn't screw up!" _She thought with much excitement.

Ari was at a loss for words to say, she was just so incredibly happy at the moment, she didn't dare to speak.

"Are you still wearing some of that lovely smelling lip gloss?" Jim asked.

"Uh…Yea!" Ari said in the midst of her happiness.

Jim smiled and leaned toward the blue-eyed blonde girl. Ari thought that he was just trying to get a good whiff. But her thoughts were turned around…

Jim knew he got her thinking what he was going to do, but not what he was really planning to do…

He lightly brushed his lips against Ari's. That was enough to get a taste…

This motion made the girl happier. They both smiled at each other.

"Who would have guessed?" Ari said softly as she smiled.

Jim chuckled and smiled. "I got you thinking differently, didn't I?"

"You could say that." Ari said smiling as she placed her hands on his chest.

"That's very lovely smelling lip gloss you've got there…Almost wish I had some." Jim joked as he smiled.

Ari smiled and sighed happily as she looked around at her surroundings.

"Beautiful night." She said as she looked up at the star lit sky.

"Beautiful, indeed…" Jim said and then smiled. "But not as beautiful as you are."

Ari looked over at him smiling sweetly. "Aww! That was so sweet! Cliché, but sweet.

Jim chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the blonde girl's waist and pulled her closer.

"You're beautiful all the time." He whispered softly and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Ari, who had her eyes closed, giggled softly. She opened her eyes to be met by Jim's. The two smiled at each other. What could possibly make this night better? They both knew when it came to their minds…

The two lovers started to lean forward, towards each other, closing their eyes with the same intention in mind.

To make the other happy…

Ari couldn't take the suspense any longer. She took hold of Jim's vest and abruptly pulled him to her.

Their lips made contact…

Jim had opened his eyes in slight shock at how anxious Ari was. He closed his eyes and let his mind wonder.

They both took in this new sensation. It felt so…right. It was more than right…it was perfect! They couldn't quite figure out what it was, but they sure loved the sensation. They explored the wonders of the kiss…

Ari decided to make the kiss a lot deeper. She loved this sensation so much…She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood up on her tip-toes.

The kiss only lasted until the need for oxygen was really needed.

Ari placed a hand on her chest as she tried to catch her breath. That was the best thing she had ever witnessed in her entire life! Her first kiss…

She smiled happily as she nestled herself against Jim's nice warm chest. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I really want to make you happy, Ari. Always. I never want to see you cry. Tears don't suit you. They stain your beautiful face." Jim said softly as he hugged his date. "I love how you smile…And I want to do everything I can to make you happy…Always…" He stroked her long blonde hair.

"Jim…" Ari spoke up. "You've already made me happy." She placed a hand on his chest. "Telling me that you loved me…made me extremely happy! And I never ever want to leave your side! When I found out that you… 'died', I thought I'd ever see you again." She whispered as she blinked back tears at the memory.

"I never want to leave your side, either." Jim said as he hugged the girl tighter.

The two lovers kissed again, settling it all. Their love was official now. And they were happy about it.

"I think we should head back to the gym. I think our friends might be "worried" about us." Ari said after the kiss had ended.

"Right." Jim said and smiled at the girl who returned the same smile.

Ari smiled and took hold of Jim's hand and interlaced her fingers with his.

--(Back at the gym)--

"Wow. The two "love birds" haven't returned for a full 45 minutes." Torri said as she sat next to Atticus at a table, he had a caffeinated pop and was taking a drink from it.

"Hm…I wonder…" The future pop idle said.

"Don't we all, honey." Torri said to her date as he sank in to her seat and crossed her arms.

"Hey guys!"

The two looked in that direction to see that it was no one other than Ari. The girl smiled as she approached the table with Jim by her side.

Torri burst out in a smile as she saw that the two were holding hands.

"Hey guys." Atticus answered casually and smiled.

"So, I see that you two have been busy." Torri said and smiled sheepishly.

"What? Oh, yea…" Ari said, upon remembering. She smiled again.

Torri had to hold back a squeal as she smiled excitedly.

"What?" Atticus asked his date. "What are you talking about?" He was totally oblivious to what Torri was referring to.

Torri, still smiling, looked over at Atticus and pointed to the two lovers. He looked over only to catch them in a kiss.

"Oh…" He said, feeling really dumb right about now.

"Uh…Will you, excuse us for a few minutes?" Ari asked, before she and Jim left.

--(At the refreshment table)--

"So I guess its official then…" Ari said as she watched Jim fill up a cup of punch. "We both love each other very much. It only makes sense…" She said matter of fact like as she filled her cup.

"I guess so." Jim said. "Here's to the best date ever." He held out his cup in a toast.

Ari smiled and went along with him. "Agreed."

The two smiled and set aside their drinks and, once again, got involved in a deep and passionate kiss.

Students near by had stopped what they were doing just to get a chance to see the two new lovers in action.

Cyra, who was sitting on the stage, once again, happen to catch the two. She smiled with joy and turned to Jesse who was the DJ currently.

"Hey Jess! Catch them if you can!" The rainbow brunette said smiling as she pointed to the refreshment table.

Jesse looked up and smiled. "Well would ya have a look at that!" He exclaimed.

"Way ahead of you!" Cyra said smiling as she watched the couple.

--(Back over there )--

The two had stopped kissing. Ari had caught a few students watching and assumed that everyone was watching. She smiled nervously and blushed.

"Jim, we were being watched." Ari whispered to him.

"It doesn't matter now." Jim said as he smiled at the girl and placed his hand on her cheek. "What matters is us."

Ari smiled at her Australian love. "You're right."

The students resumed to whatever they were doing. Jim gave Ari a quick hug, and then they picked up their drinks and headed back to the table where Torri and Atticus were.

"Well that was a lovely excuse." Torri said as she looked over at her two friends who were in love. The two just smiled at their friends.

--(Up on the stage)--

"Hey Jess," Cyra said as she stood up and walked up to his side and placed her hands on his shoulder. "I was thinking…"

"No, I ain't doin' a punch chugging contest with Jaden." Jesse said.

"Really? Well, I'm just gonna have to tell him that." Cyra said smiling sheepishly at the aqua haired boy.

"Okay I will." Jesse said, giving in.

"What I was going to say was, could you possibly put on a romantic, kind of slow tune for the last number?" Cyra asked. "You know…So that all the romantic couples can have one last dance together…" She slid her right hand across his chest.

"Will do!" Jesse said as he browsed through the collection of music to find the right one.

"Thanks hon!" Cyra said smiling her big toothy grin and kissed him on the cheek.

Jesse chuckled and smiled. "It's all in a night's work."

-- (Back with Ari and Co.) --

Atticus yawned…He was tired…

"Oh, is my sweetheart all tired out?" Torri asked her date as she leaned over and placed a hand on his chest. Atticus smiled sleepily and nodded.

"Well, there's only 45 minutes left." Torri said and gave Atticus a kiss on the cheek. "Now promise me you won't be a grumpy boy."

"I won't…" Atticus said as he still smiled sleepily at the girl.

"You want to get in one last dance before we call it a night?" Jim asked Ari.

"Only if it's with you." Ari said smiling sweetly at the Australian boy.

"Right." Jim said smiling and then gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Hey Axel! We haven't seen you, practically, all night! Where have you been?" Torri asked.

"Around…" Axel said.

"Did you find some girls to talk to?" Ari asked smiling. She was sunk in to her seat with her arms placed over her stomach. Axel seemed kind of nervous when it came to this question. But then he realized how close Jim was sitting next to Ari. He was sitting on the edge of his seat, facing Ari, with an arm across the top of her chair and his other arm resting on the table.

"Did something here happen between you two?" Axel asked, switching the subject.

"Oh, yea…" Ari said and smiled. "I admitted my feelings to him!"

"Now I have no one to tease anymore…" Axel said.

"There's always Jaden." Ari offered, although thankful that he'd leave her alone. Well, until he found something else to tease her about, which was very, very likely.

"Yea, but he's not much fun…especially after he's had caffeine…" Axel said, lowering his voice.

The group of dates laughed.

"Later…" Axel said, before he turned and headed off again.

Ari took out her purse and took out her "lovely smelling lip gloss," as Jim calls it, and reapplied it to her lips.

"You now know I'm a sucker for that smell." Jim said smiling as he teasingly poked her in the side.

Ari giggled. "Would you like some?" She smiled, offering it to the young archaeologist.

"No thank you." Jim said and smiled. "I prefer to experience it first hand."

"Well, I'd save that for later. If I were you…" Ari said smiling as she put the lip gloss back in her purse and closed it and put it on the ground.

"Then it's going to be a long night for me." Jim said smiling.

"You really want some, don't ya?" Ari asked her Australian date.

He smiled sheepishly now. "What's wrong with that?"

"How about if I give you a preview?" Ari said with a wink.

She stood up, facing the boy, and placed her hands on his cheeks and tilted his head backward and leaned in and just ever so lightly brushed her lips against his. She knew she was just teasing him, but it was fun.

"You just love doing this to me, don't ya?" Jim asked the blonde haired girl.

Ari smiled and sat down on the edge of her chair. "What's wrong with that?"

Jim clasped his hands in front of him and brought out the puppy dog eyes and whimpered like a little puppy.

"Awww! He looks so cute!" Torri cooed with a smile of delight.

"And I'm not when I do that?" Atticus said, he too brought out the puppy dog eyes.

"Awww! Come here you!" Torri said as she pulled him in to a hug.

"You now know that I'm a sucker for that look!" Ari said smiling; she tried to not squeal because of how adorable Jim looked.

Jim just kept on begging her with the puppy dog eyes and whimper.

"_Why me?" _The blue-eyed girl thought hopelessly.

"No Jim." Ari said, trying so hard not to squeal and kiss him. She bit her bottom lip.

He started to pout, which made it even harder for Ari to ignore. Her cheeks were starting to turn red.

"No Jim." Ari said, she hid her face behind her hands.

Jim just continued to make the girl suffer even more. He continued to whimper and rubbed his cheek against hers.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Ari said, suffering deep down. She couldn't ignore cuteness that cute.

Jim poked her in the side and she giggled.

"NO!" She said, trying to be tough, but she just couldn't, she just had to smile.

Jim smiled and mockingly, stuck his tongue out at Ari. He was the one who was making her night longer.

"You're just lucky that I love you." Ari said smiling.

Jim chuckled and smiled. "Years of practice with my parents."

"Awww!" Torri cooed again with a smile of delight. "Jim looks so cute when he does that!"

"I know! I'm a sucker for that, so it makes it hard to ignore." Ari said smiling.

Jim smiled a big toothy grin. He knew it was eating away at her. Sooner or later she has to kiss him.

--(Up on stage)--

"Well Jess…" Cyra said. "I think it's almost time. Got the song?"

"You bet I do!" Jesse said with a grin. "What time is it anyways?"

"Uh…" The brunette said as she looked at the clock and tried to make out the time in the little light that was provided. "12:5-3…?"

"I'll be on it in 3 minutes…" Jesse said as he shuffled music around. "You just go mingle with your friends."

"On it!" Cyra said with her smile as she hopped off the stage, still shoeless with her black ribbon hanging off her shoulders.

"_Whew! Thought she'd never leave…"_ Jesse thought and smiled. _"Now…Where'd I put-" _His thoughts stopped their as he searched his pockets and found what he was looking for.

--(Back with Ari and Co.)--

"It's eating at you isn't it?" Jim said with a victorious smile.

"What is?" Ari asked, completely lost by his words.

"You want to kiss me, and you know it!" Jim teased still smiling.

Ari bit her bottom lip. It was true… She did…

"C'mon Lex! Just one bite!" The group of friends heard Jaden say.

They turned and looked to see Jaden and Alexis. Her brunette date was trying to feed her something, it looked like cake.

"No Jay." Alexis said, starting to get firm with her voice.

"Please??" Jaden whined and begged her.

"No." Alexis said.

"Why not?" Jaden asked. "It's not gonna kill ya if you try it!"

Alexis closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Please?? For me?" Jaden asked in the most innocent tone of voice and brought out his big puppy dog eyes.

Alexis knew she'd cave at any moment. No one could resist the puppy dog eyes. Well maybe Axel could.

She caved. "Oh, alright!" Jaden smiled with success and fork fed her the stuff that he was begging her to try. The honey blonde flavoured it.

"Hey, that's not half bad." Alexis said as she watched Jaden gobble up the rest of it.

"See, I told ya!" Jaden said and smiled.

Little did he know that he was in for a big surprise…

It happened so fast… As he put the plate aside, he was grabbed by the collar and was abruptly pulled in to a kiss. He was surprised to see that it was Alexis who was kissing him.

"_I knew I was too good for her! Now, she's coming to terms with me…" _Jaden thought calmly. He gave in to the girl's kiss.

"Didn't see that coming." Atticus said, in utter shock.

"Yea, really." Torri agreed with the same level of shock.

"And we thought Jaden was clueless about girls!" Ari laughed.

"Hey guys!" Cyra said cheerfully as she stopped next to their table. "What's-oh…" She said, upon seeing Jaden and Alexis. "I guess she came to terms with him, wouldn't you agree?"

"They make a pretty cute couple." Ari said.

"Not as cute as you two!" Torri said giving an Atticus big toothy grin. The couple smiled at the complement.

"Well…It's about time for the last number before the night is over." Cyra informed the two sets of dates.

"Aww! The night just came and went so fast. I was just starting to have fun!" Atticus said with his big toothy grin.

"We still have class today." Cyra said.

"Wait…Today?" Ari asked, sounding like she was about to freak out.

"Yep, it's 12:55am." Cyra said.

"Oh boy…" Ari said. "We're all going to be tired and then we all will be sent to detention."

"Don't worry." Jim said with a reassuring smile. "I can bet that the rest of the class will be sleeping through class again."

"Like they don't sleep enough already." Torri remarked.

"Well, I hope you guys had a fun time." Cyra said smiling. "I guess I'll see ya around."

They all said good bye as the rainbow brunette left. About a minute later, the last number was playing.

"Oh Atty! It's a slow tune! Can we please dance?" Torri asked her date with her sweet smile.

"I live for dancing, if you haven't noticed by now." Atticus said and smiled. He stood up holding Torri's hand and walked out to the dance floor.

Ari looked over to see Jim standing beside her, smiling his good natured smile, she knew very well.

"Well, let's make this last dance of the night, special. He said and offered the blonde haired girl his hand.

Ari smiled and placed her hand in his and stood up. They walked out to the dance floor and got situated. Jim had his hands placed on the girl's sides. She gently slid his hands down to her hips and smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The two just took it all in like they did before. The music started to play and the lyrics poured out…

_Rain fell down  
You were there  
I cried for you when I  
hurt my hand  
Storm a-rushing in  
Wind was howling  
I called for you, you were there_

_Whenever dark turns to night  
And all the dreams sing their song  
And in the daylight forever  
To you I belong_

_Beside the sea  
When the waves broke  
I drew a heart for you in the sand  
In fields where streams  
Turn to rivers  
I ran to you, you were there_

_  
Whenever dark turns to night  
And all the dreams sing their song  
And in the daylight forever  
To you I belong_

_I ran to you, you were there  
Whenever the dark turns to night  
And all the dreams sing their song  
And in the daylight forever  
To you I belong  
To you I belong  
_

"Ari." Jim said softly, as he had her in his arms.

"Hm?" Ari replied in the same tone, she rested the side of her face against his chest; she had a hand placed on his chest, and smiled lightly.

"You know…all those times I've teased you? Like back then, at the start of this year, when we got to know each other a bit more." Jim said, innocence was clear in his voice.

Ari giggled. "How could I forget?"

"Well…I did it because…well…I guess I felt something for you…I couldn't really count you as a girlfriend, or just a friend…you were…somewhere in between…" Jim said as he stroked the girl's hair. "I'm happy to say now that I love you." He gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead.

"I'm happy to say now that I love you, as well." Ari said as she looked up at the boy.

They smiled; they were comfortable with each other. Aside from that, they were no longer the students without a date this night…Or any night for that matter…

"You still have some of that lip gloss on?" Jim asked smiling; he really wanted to kiss her.

"Yes Jim." Ari said with a smile.

"Will you kiss me now?" Jim asked. Ari giggled.

"I know how to use the puppy dog eyes on you." Jim threatened with cuteness. "And I know it will work."

"Alright. You deserved it." Ari said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and then kissed him.

That night was, probably, the best night of those two lives, you could only imagine why.

_To you I belong…_

-- (Outside, on the way to the Obelisk Girl's Dorms) --

Various students were out and about and walking around and talking to their dates.

Jim and Ari walked side by side to the Obelisk Girl's Dorm. Ari had Jim's vest draped over her shoulders, the cool night breeze had gotten to the poor girl, plus she forgot where she left her shawl. Jim had an arm wrapped around the girl.

"Thanks for letting me ask you to the dance, without turning me down." Jim said.

"Oh…" Ari said sympathetically and smiled. "I should be thanking you." She got a little closer to him and rested her head against him. "Thanks Jim…for the best night of my life…I really had a great time…"she continued while yawning.

"Aw, it was no problem love." Jim said as a blush made its way to his cheeks.

"I'll miss this night, but I'll always love you, Jim." Ari said, she had closed her eyes and just let Jim guide her.

"And I for you." Jim said as he rubbed her, cold, left arm. "But think of it this way, you'll have a date every night now."

Ari giggled. "You really mean it?" She looked up at the boy.

The Australian teen boy smiled and nodded. His little blonde angel yawned cutely and snuggled up to him, the best she could at the moment.

They reached the front of the Girl's Dorm.

"Guess this is my stop." Ari said as she looked up at the door and then over at her Australian date who smiled his good natured smile. "Oh, I don't want to leave you yet!" She said as she ran up to him and hugged him. "I feel like I just started to get to know you! I wish this night could last longer!"

Jim returned the hug and gave her a kiss on the forehead. The truth was, he didn't really want to leave her either…

"How about you walk with me to my room." Ari said as she finally figured that out.

"Alright." Jim said softly as he took hold of Ari's hand. They continued inside the building. Inside the dorms, they both stopped at the bottom of the stair case.

Jim looked over at Ari and smiled as she looked like she just didn't want to walk up all those stairs. She closed her eyes and sighed. The next thing she knew she was swept off her feet by her Australian love. She smiled and let him continue. _"I wonder if this was how Cinderella felt when she found her Prince Charming?" _she thought happily.

The tall and handsome Australian boy opened the door, with the help of Ari's key, and closed it using his foot. Jim laid Ari down on her bed and took off her sandals for her. He sighed as he took a seat on the side of her bed.

"Well love, try to get some sleep. I'll see you in class." Jim said as he bent over and gave Ari a kiss on the forehead.

"You too Jim." She said softly as she placed her hands on his cheeks and gently pulled him in to a kiss on the lips.

After the two had stopped, Jim gave her one last hug before heading out and turning off the light.

--(The next day – In class)--

Ari arrived at her normal spot in class, surprisingly on time, only surviving on a warm shower, caffeine from the quick coffee she had, and 4 or 5 hours of sleep. She put her books down on the desk; she looked around, for it seemed oddly quiet for being this early in the morning. Usually the students would be getting all their talking out of their systems.

Students were in the class room, half of them were, and still were, asleep on their desks, even Jesse who sat in the row in front of her, was already counting sheep. Again. Even Axel was asleep beside her, well that was normal for the two of them. She thought about one person. She instinctively moved her eyes to where Jim usually sat in class. He wasn't there…

"_That's odd," _Ari thought. _"Usually he'd be here by now. It's so unlike him."_

"Surprise, surprise!" She heard that familiar Australian accent say from behind her.

Ari's face lit up as she looked behind herself to see Jim approach her with his usual smile.

"Well what brings you here?" She asked with an excited tone in her voice as she wrapped her arms around him and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I thought I might steal this spare seat next to you." Jim said as he placed his books down on the desk and sat down.

"It's always free." Ari said smiling, and then she noticed something. "Hey, Shirley's back!"

"Yep." Jim said with a smile. "Syrus brought the ol' girl back to me when I had just gotten out of the shower."

Ari blushed and suddenly became interested in her pencil.

"Syrus said that he had a good night, isn't that right Shirley?" Jim asked the croc on his back with his usual good natured smile. Shirley growled in agreement.

"Ah, the ol' girl is tired…" The Australian boy said, still smiling. "So, how did you sleep?" He asked the blue-eyed blonde girl.

"Okay, I guess. I'm still pretty tired." Ari said as she looked over at the navy blue-eyed boy. "The coffee I drank didn't seem to work."

"Crikey, I'm sorry to hear that." Jim said softly as he placed a hand on her back. "I shouldn't have kept you up late."

"No, it's fine Jim." Ari answered trying to reassure him. "I really did have a good time. It was worth loosing sleep for. I loved every minute of it."

Jim smiled. "Well, I think I might take a snoozer in class, just like the rest of the students."

Ari yawned. "I think I will as well…"

A couple of minutes later, as the professor walked into the classroom and started talking about today's lesson, the students fell asleep. Jim had placed one arm on top of the other and hid his face behind them and slept. Ari used her text books and jean jacket as a "pillow" to start out with. But she found that it was too hard for her, so, she used the next best thing she could find…Jim… She rested her head against him and instantly fell asleep.

Later on, when the professor started to take attendance, he wasn't surprised that most of the class was fast asleep. But he was more than shocked to see that the only three that paid attention, Ari, Jim and Alexis, were also snoozing away, followed by the rest of the class. Exasperated, he pushed the call button that connected him to the Chancellor's office.

"What is it Professor?" the Chancellor asked when the frantic professor's face appeared on the screen.

"Chancellor, it seems that ALL of my students are asleep! Even the ones that usually pay attention!" the professor said.

"I see. You're not the only teacher to have this complaint. I'll see what I can do." The Chancellor answered as he shut off his screen.

About 2 minutes later, the fire alarm and sprinklers went off in every classroom in the academy, waking up all the sleeping students.

"What the….?!" Ari exclaimed as she bolted upright, thanks to the shock of the sprinklers sending very cold water down the back of her tank top.

"It's a fire drill. Everyone in an orderly fashion please." the professor instructed.

The students started walking, or I should I say more of stumbling (due to being half asleep) out of the classroom

-- (Outside) --

The wet, cold, and tired students gathered on the green grass. Amongst all this chattering and complaining there was…laughing? It turned out to be that it was none other than Jaden and Jesse.

"If I had to choose the best rude awakening throughout my entire life, I'd chosen this day with the fire alarms!" Jaden said to Jesse as they both laughed.

The two teens sat down on the grassy ground and were immediately approached by their equally drenched friends.

"What are you two laughing about?" Torri asked annoyed from the rude awakening the students had received. She was soaked and she was cold.

Jaden commenced laughing like the crazy person he was. It was nice to see that he resembled his old self a little.

"Jaden told me that this was the best rude awakening he had received!" Jesse said with a smile and joined his brunette friend in laughing.

"Well Hassleberry," Syrus said as he turned to his big muscular friend. "I guess there's something else that'll wake Jay up."

"That's just not funny!" Hassleberry said closing his eyes with anime tears flowing down his cheeks.

Ari shivered. The breeze wasn't helping her out at all. Stupid sprinklers.

She watched as the dates from the dance last night tried to offer some kind of warmth to each other. She smiled, though she was shivering. She bowed her head and closed her eyes and wished that she would stop shivering. That was about when she felt something get placed over her shoulders.

Ari looked over to her right to see Jim, vest-less as he smiled his good natured smile. She realized that he had put his vest over her cold shoulders. She returned a thankful smile and allowed the Australian boy to pull her in to a hug.

Amidst of all the students' chatting, there was one voice that spoke out;

"School's out as far as I'm concerned!" A random male student said.

The rest of the students agreed.

"You know what that means!" Another random male student said.

All of the students lay down on the soft grass and slept. Our favourite group of were no exception.

"I'm telling you, they were all asleep! Even the three who paid attention!" the professor was telling Chancellor Sheppard as the group of professors walked out of the campus building.

The group was stopped in sudden shock. They saw that every last student was asleep on the ground.

Chancellor Sheppard smiled and chuckled. "Kids these days." he didn't seem mad at all.

Crowler, on the other hand, was in jaw drop shock mode over the sight of the students. "WHAT!" he screeched.

Our favourite duellists didn't even stir. They were too busy sleeping and dreaming sweet dreams.

--(Line thingy)--

Me: -Sniff- It's finally finished!

Ari: What's with you?

Me: I'm so happy! I love the way it turned out! Big thanks to West, who changed her name to Anime-Cartoonist2. THANKS SOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR HELP!! -huggles Anime-Cartoonist2- Reviews to both of us!

Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed for the first part and to those who'll hopefully review for this part. We hope you enjoyed this.

Oh, and the next chapter "Not a Normal Year" is in the works, but I'm taking a break from it to work on the next chapter of "Blast from the Past". Plus, with school…

Ari: Enough with the excuses!

Me: -mumbles-

Ari: By the way, where did Axel go? He was hardly around.

Me: I don't know. That may be another story! Later meh friends and fellow GX lovers! Till we meet again!


End file.
